You know?
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Hiruma membuka secercah masa lalu tentang masa kecilnya yang suram pada Mamori di hari ulang tahun ibunya. Dihari itu juga, Mamori mendapat pengakuan paling indah dalam hidupnya, yang langsung keluar dari mulut setan tampan itu.


_Summary : _Hiruma membuka secercah masa lalu tentang masa kecilnya yang suram pada Mamori di hari ulang tahun ibunya. Dihari itu juga, Mamori mendapat 'sesuatu' paling indah dalam hidupnya.

_Disclaimer_: Kalau ini punya saya, Eyeshield 21 bukan lagi cerita tentang American Football, tapi tentang liku-liku percintaan HiruMamo. Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Romantic, Hurt (mungkin)

_Warning_: AU, OOC, typo, adegan pasaran, sinetron, dan lainnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mamori POV**

DRRT.. DRRT.. DRRT

Aku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut sehabis mandi langsung menyambar HP dengan gantungan bergambar _devil bat _merah diatas meja.

_**From: Hiruma Yoichi  
Lagi apa kau Manager sialan?**_

"Eh? Hiruma? Bertanya apa yang aku lakukan!?"

_**To: Hiruma Yoichi  
Aku senggang. Tumben sekali kau bertanya apa yang ku lakukan? Ada perlu apa?  
Jangan bilang kau mau mengadakan rapat strategi selarut ini!**_

Tidak lama _handphone _ber_cassing _merah itu bergetar lagi.

_**From: Hiruma Yoichi  
Turunlah! Aku dibawah!**_

"Apa? Hiruma dibawah?" aku memekik pelan, takut ibu mendengarnya. Aku berlari kearah jendela. Dan benar! Ada Hiruma dibawah sana. Langsung saja ku sambar _dress _biru muda yang tergantung dan memakainya. Dengan jaket berwarna senada dan semprotan _parfume _secukupnya sebagai pelengkap.

"_Yosh_, sempurna! Eh tunggu? Untuk apa aku.. agh sudahlah!"

* * *

Kulihat Hiruma berdiri didepan pagar rumahku. Ia menggenakan kaos _V-neck_ hitam dengan garis-garis merah terang dan dibalut jaket hitam tebal berwarna hitam polos. Syal berbahan wol merah melingkar rapi di lehernya. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu coklat yang mengkilap dikakinya membuatnya terkesan err.. TAMPAN! Kulihat kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya ia masukkan ke sakunya. Terlihat tumpukan salju menebal dipundaknya.

_Berapa lama ia berdiri disini? _Gumamku.

"Apa liat-liat?" kata Hiruma sakratis. Tapi tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. Aku balas menatap serius.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau mau datang kerumahku. Kau kan tidak harus kedinginan seperti ini!"

"Siapa bilang aku kedinginan manager sialan?!"

"Apa kita akan pergi?" aku mencoba memandang Hiruma. ASTAGA! Dia benar-benar tampan. Hijau _emerald _itu menatapku lama, stelah itu seringai lebar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kita pergi manager sialan!"

.

.

**Hiruma POV**

Terpaksa aku harus masuk kerumah manager sialan ini. Minta izin? Itu yang aku lakukan sekarang. Sangat membuang waktu sialanku! Tapi aku tidak mau masuk penjara sialan karena melarikan perempuan sialan ini. Walau aku tidak mungkin masuk penjara sih... Tangan sialanku bergerak cepat memencet bel sialan dirumah sialan itu.

Kulihat perempuan berdarah Amerika sialan tersenyum diambang pintu. _'Manager sialan kedua' _pikirku. Tapi yang satu ini sudah nampak tak segar lagi. Kekeke! apa maksudku?

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Mamori keluar?" kataku dengan sopan sambil membungkuk. SOPAN?! MEMBUNGKUK?! Sejak kapan kata-kata sialan itu ada di kamus sialanku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini pada ayahku. Tapi kenapa aku melakukan ini hanya untuk si manager idiot itu? Dari sudut mataku kulihat manager sialan melongo tidak percaya. _Cih norak!_

"Oh Yoichi-kun, silahkan saja! Wah tante tidak menyangka kau tampan sekali. Mamori bercerita banyak tentangmu" tante sialan ini melihatku dengan tatapan takjub. Cih! Apa yang ia maksud manager sialan cerita banyak tentangku! Dasar wanita penggosip sialan!

"Ibu!" manager sialan itu berteriak tiba-tiba. Kulihat dia tertunduk. Malu? Atau dia menginjak kotoran sialan? Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku suka melihat ekspresinya.

"Pergilah. Jaga Mamori ya? Dia masih polos" tante sialan itu hanya tersenyum. Apa maksudnya polos? Hei, Manager sialan itu sudah 18 tahun. Kau kira mau sepolos apa lagi dia?

Kulihat tante sialan itu melambaikan tangan sialannya pada manager sialan . Manager sialan balas melambai.

"Arigatou. Permisi" kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk. _Sialan, ngapain aku membungkuk lagi?_

Kulihat tente sialan tadi masih melambaikan tangan sialannya pada manager sialan ini. Aku hanya berjalan santai sambil menyeringai tidak jelas. Manager sialan ini masih melongo dibelakangku. Mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi sikap sialanku yang nampak mengacuhkannya ini berhasil membuatnya diam. Dia hanya mengekor dibelakangku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Senyum?!

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

.

.

"Hiruma"

"Hm?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Pergi"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn"

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn!"

Kulihat wajah manager sialan itu kelihatan tidak puas. Ia selalu menggelembungkan pipi sialannya kalau kesal. Apa peduli ku? Tapi entah kenapa mulut sialanku bergerak tanpa komando dari otaku. Hah, bagaimana bisa?!

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat" aku mencubit pelan pipinya. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal memalukan sialan ini? Tapi aku suka melihat wajah sialannya yang memerah.

"Tapi kan nggak perlu begini?" manager sialan itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Begini bagaimana?" kupandang manager sialan ini tajam. Ia tidak bereaksi, hanya menunduk.

"_Mouu_…" lagi-lagi ia menggelembungkan pipi sialannya. Sialan, manis sekali!

Setelah sampai di stasiun tujuan, aku langsung melesat keluar pintu. Tapi kulihat manager sialan itu terjepit diantara om-om mesum sialan. _Sialaan! Ngapain tangan bajingan sialan itu menyentuh manager sialan? _Aku langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam dan menarik tangan manager sialan itu. _Harusnya kutembak kepala laki-laki sialan tadi. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. _Sementara manager sialan mendekap tangan sialanku yang dingin, aku menariknya mendekat kearahku.

**~End Hiruma POV**

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada percakapan istimewa di perjalan, hanya terdengar bunyi lalu lalang dan bunyi kaki-kaki yang melangkah. Mamori nampak menggigil, bagaimana tidak? Dia hanya menggunakan dress selutut dan jaket tipis. Biarpun begitu, nampaknya orang yang berjalan didepannya tidak perduli.

"Apa masih jauh?" suara Mamori bergetar, menahan angin malam dingin yang terus menerpa badan mungil itu.

Hiruma diam tak bergeming, ia masih saja melangkah tak perduli.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" kali ini suaranya agak meninggi. Hiruma kembali diam

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Berisik!" Hiruma menarik wanita itu mendekat kearahnya. Dilepasnya jaket dan syal yang tadi melekat di badannya. "Pakai ini. aku tidak mau kau mati membeku karena jalan bersamaku!"

Mamori tercengang, dia menatap kaku Hiruma. Sedetik kemudian tangannya menyambut syal dari Hiruma, lalu mengalungkan rapi dilehernya.

"Aku tidak butuh jaket itu, kau pakai saja. Aku tidak mau menyeretmu kerumah sakit karena kau membeku ditengah jalan nanti" Mamori memakaikan jaket itu ke pundak Hiruma. Hiruma hanya terkekeh. Dipakainya jaket itu kebadannya dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Kali ini, Mamori berjalan di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum manis, Hiruma hanya memandang sebentar.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Mamori masih terus bertanya pada Hiruma, kali ini nadanya lebih lembut.

"Kau ini! Nanti kan kau juga tau manager sialan! Kau maksa sekali!" Hiruma menarik tangan mungil Mamori yang dingin, menggosoknya pelan, dan memasukannya ke saku jaketnya. "Pikirkan saja tanganmu yang sudah sedingin bola es sialan ini!"

Hari ini Mamori benar-benar dibuat tercengang berkali-kali. Ia menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Hiruma lagi, dan menatap tangannya lagi. Bukannya dia tidak mau, dia hanya tidak menduga kalau Hiruma bisa melakukan hal romantis seperti ini. mulutnya berhenti bicara, ia diam. Menunggu reaksi Hiruma.

"Hari ini ibuku ulang tahun, aku hanya mau mengunjunginya saja" Hiruma membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau, IBUMU?!" Mamori tercengang. Bayangkan kalau ibunya mirip seperti Akuma terlintas jelas diotak wanita itu. Dengan gigi taring dan dan segala macam yang mengerikan. Setelah itu baik Hiruma atau Mamori tenggelam dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya di depan gapura yang berdiri kokoh, _kuburan? _pikirnya, ia mulai bingung. Tapi ia tidak mau berfikir macam-macam, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Hiruma. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tugu batu yang terawat, hanya saja nama yang ada di tugu itu sudah hilang, hanya ada kata 'Hiruma' terukir rapi diatasnya. Di depannya ada bunga Lili putih yang nampak segar, seperti baru diletakan tadi.

"Cih!" Hiruma membelai tugu batu itu. "Nampaknya ayah sialan itu sudah sampai duluan"

_Ayahnya? Ya ampun, sebenarnya ada apa ini?_ pikir Mamori. Mamori melirik Hiruma yang tertunduk.

"Ibuku cantik dan baik, ia juga sangat suka menolong orang. Sifatnya keibuan, mirip seperti kau" ia mencoba membuat nada bicaranya sebiasa mungkin, tapi Mamori bisa menangkap suara Hiruma yang agak bergetar, seperti menahan isak. Hiruma masih menatap tugu batu itu.

Mamori hanya terdiam mendengarnya, harusnya ia merona setengah mati. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Gadis itu hanya melihat Hiruma yang masih terdiam menatap tugu batu itu. Ia ikut berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat umurku enam tahun. Saat itu semua berjalan menyenangkan, ayah ibuku akur, aku tidak bisa mengumgkapkan kebahagian itu, aku hanya merasa kalau aku adalah anak paling beruntung didunia" Mamori hanya memperhatikan Hiruma. Tangannya masih belum dilepaskan Hiruma, masih tersimpan rapat di saku jaketnya.

"Sampai suatu saat, ayahku kalah dalam turnament shoginya. Ia jadi suka memarahi ibuku dan memukulinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Tapi kalau melihat ayahku seperti itu, aku jadi emosi sendiri" Hiruma melepaskan tanganku. Pandangannya masih menatap tugu itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku hanya menangis didalam kamar. Kalau pertengkaran sudah selesai, biasanya aku cuma bisa mendatangi ibuku, mengelus pipinya yang memerah, dan memeluknya erat. Ibuku selalu tersenyum, ia tidak pernah menangis didepanku" Mamori menyeka pelan air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi Hiruma yang dingin, walaupun sendirinya ia juga menangis.

"Sampai puncaknya, ayahku selalu pulang larut dan semakin terlilit hutang banyak. Ia juga tidak pernah lagi bermain bersamaku, bahkan bicara denganku . Ayah dan ibuku bertengkar hebat malam itu. Saat kemarahan ayah memuncak, ia mendorong ibu dan ibu jatuh. Ayah pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku menghampiri ibu yang tidak bergerak dari tadi, kulihat darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku akhir hayatnya, ibuku mengelus pelan pipiku dengan tangan dinginnya yang penuh darah. Dari situ aku tau ibu sudah tidak bernyawa" Hiruma menghentikan ceritanya, wajahnya memang tidak peduli, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia diam sejenak.

"Ibu tidak memberikan apapun padaku. Ia meninggalkanku. Kesepian, sakit, dan sendirian. Tapi ibu meninggalkan satu hal yang membuatku bisa bersamamu, persaan" Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mamori hanya bisa menatap Hiruma tak percaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ibu"

Mamori tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ia terisak, badannya bergetar mendengar cerita Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau yang menangis manager sialan?!" Mamori langsung memeluk erat tubuh Hiruma, ia menundukan kepalanya di dada Hiruma, wangi mint menyeruak masuk kehidungnya. Gadis itu memeluk Hiruma erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Diluar dugaan, Hiruma membalas pelukannya. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pundak Mamori, sementara yang kiri mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku Hiruma, aku akan mendengarkannya! Kau tidak perlu memendamnya seperti ini lagi. Ada aku disini, bersamamu! Aku ingin kau selalu..."

"Kau kan memang sudah jadi milikku manager sialan!" Hiruma menyeringai dan mengelus pipi Mamori. Tak lama ia mencium pelan pipinya. Mamori terdiam, menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pergi jauh dariku" mata hijau _emerald_nya memandang Mamori dalam. Seperti terhipnotis, Mamori dengan berani mengecup kening lelaki itu pelan. Hiruma terdiam sesaat, lalu menyeringai pelan.

"Berani juga kau manager sialan!" Hiruma menanarik tanganku, kali ini di menggenggam tangan Mamori erat. Mengajaknya menyusuri jalan Tokyo yang ramai.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Mamori manja.

"Keh! Kembalikan syal itu nanti, itu bukan untukmu! Oh ya, kau cuci bersih, aku tidak mau mencium bau _cream puff _sialan itu" Hiruma hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarikku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tidak perlu sebegitunya Hiruma" Hiruma makin tertawa lebar.

"I love you" Mamori berbisik pelan. Membuat Hiruma membatu sesaat dan langsung membalas ucapan Mamori

"Ya, aku juga Mamori!" tatapan Hiruma lurus kedepan.

"Liat kesini dong!" Mamori menarik wajah Hiruma paksa. Tapi Hiruma malah mengecup pelan bibir mungil gadis itu. Sebentar, tapi cukup untuk membungkam Mamori.

"Keh! Sekarang malah kau yang diam!" Hiruma memandang Mamori penuh kemenangan.

"Curaaang!" Mamori menepuk pundak Hiruma pelan.

Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan, Mamori dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hiruma, sementara Hiruma menggantungkan tangannya di pundak Mamori. Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara, perasaan mereka sudah campur aduk sekarang.

"Aku tau, ibumu pasti bangga punya anak tampan dan cerdas sepertimu. Walau kau kejam dan tidak punya perasaan. Oh ya, perlakuanmu tadi ke ibuku, ibuku pasti senang menjadikanmu menantunya" Mamori nyengir.

"Keh!" Hiruma hanya tersenyum kecil.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saya nggak mahir bikin cerita romantis. Maafkan saya kalo ternyata jadi jelek begini. Hiruma nangis?! WHAT?!

Reviewnya pliisss.. huehuehue


End file.
